My ByunTae Husband
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita konyol pengantin baru dengan sedikit bumbu kemesuman sang suami dan para pengganggu -menurut Taehyung. [Repost for Chap1] It's VKOOK M untuk jaga jaga(?) Slight YoonMin Meanie
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari di Daegu. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga musim dingin, jalanan pagi ini tertumpuk oleh salju tebal. Suasana hari ini sangat tenang, sampai-

"Taehyung-hyung! Bangun atau aku buang kau keluar dari kamar! Dasar pemalas! Ayo bangunnn!" Namja manis dengan gigi kelinci nya tengah menarik seorang namja yang masih bergelut pada selimutnya.

Kesal karena tidak sama sekali dapat tanggapan dari orang yang ia panggil Taehyung itu, ia mulai berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan menggigit telinga Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Yakk!" Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya sembari mengelus telinga memerahnya. Ia mendesis kesakitan, sementara sang pelaku tengah tersenyum bangga.

"Ayo makan." yang lebih muda duduk di pangkuan yang lebih tua. Ia mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. "Ayolah Hyungie" rengeknya saat tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Bagaimana dengan satu morning kiss?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut. Saat Taehyung mulai melumat bibirnya-

"Chaa! Ayo makan" seru Jungkook senang sembari menarik lengan sang suami.

Suami? Ya, suami. Mereka adalah pengantin baru, ini adalah pagi pertama mereka, tapi mereka belum melewati malam pertama mereka karena -menurut Taehyung- bukan malam pertama jika belum melakukan hubungan suami-istri.

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah tenang nya, tentu saja tenggang, sang suami menyantap makanannya dengan wajah datar. "Enak, lebih enak lagi jika tadi kau tidak menghentikan acara morning kiss kita, nyonya Kim."

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. "Dengar ya tuan Kim ku yang terhormat, aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Aku belum siap melakukan adegan adegan panas dengan ajhussi seperti mu. Dasar mesum."

"Cih! Bahkan kau hanya _Homeschooling_. Jika kau hamil juga tidak ada yang menggosip kan mu.". Kata Taehyung membuat yang lebih muda mendelik. "Ini masalah umur bukan gossip" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Demi Jutaan komik hentai ku yang kau baca diam diam! Kau teralu banyak alasan, kau tau?" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, lalu tertawa saat mendengar Jungkook berdecak.

Setelah selesai makan, Jungkook membereskan mangkuk sisa cream soup yang ia buat tadi. Ia mencuci mangkuk dengan damai, sampai- "Tae~ ayolah" Rengek Jungkook kepada namja yang tengah memeluk nya dari belakang lalu menciumi pipi gembilnya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintai mu" bisiknya lembut. "Aku tau sayang, kembali ke kamar. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusul mu.". Taehyung menyesap pipi Jungkook sebentar lalu menggumamkan kata 'okay' dan melesat pergi ke kamarnya.

.

Jungkook telah menyelesaikan acara mencuci piring nya, ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar nya dengan Taehyung. Namum saat Jungkook hendak membuka pintu bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Jungkook mengerenyitkan dahi nya lalu segera menghampiri pintu dan membuka nya. "Selamat pagi." sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Pagi" jawab Jungkook. "Ah, begini. Aku kesini ingin memberikan mu ini, aku baru saja pindah di sebelah apartemen mu. Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan, kau bisa memanggil ku bibi Kang." Jungkook tersenyum kikuk. "Ah iya silahkan masuk. Kebetulan hari ini sedang banyak makanan." Jungkook mempersilah bibi Kang masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu nya dan segera izin ke belakang untuk mengambil minuman.

Tanpa di sadari Jungkook ada sepasang mata dari balik pintu kamarnya yang memandang nya datar.

.

Taehyung berjalan ke dapur dalam diam, ia menatap punggung istri nya yang tengah memotong kue untuk di hidangkan pada sang tamu yang -menurut Taehyung- misterius. Ia memeluk pinggang sang istri membuat Jungkook berjenggit. "Yak!" jerit Jungkook membuat Taehyung membisikan 'sstt'. "Aku kan menyuruh mu kembali ke kamar."

Taehyung mengecupi leher Jungkook. "Ish! Hyung!" rengek Jungkook pelan, bukan nya berhenti Taehyung malah memasukan tangan nya ke dalam kaos Jungkook. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kamar?"

Jungkook mengendus sambil mencoba menahan rangsangan dari Taehyung. "Tapi kan ada tamu, mana mungkin tidak aku buka kan pintu." kesal Jungkook lalu melepas pelukan Taehyung dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Tapi kan kook-" "sudahlah hyung jangan jadi orang bodoh, tamu nya hanya sebentar, kau bisa tidur duluan. Setelah ini kan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Masuk lah duluan." Taehyung mengendus malas lalu berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

Gagal sudah rencana ku berduaan dengan Jungkook -pikir Taehyung.

.

Bibi Kang dan Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan acara nonton film nya. Setelah menghabiskan syrup nya bibi Kang pamit untuk pulang karena sudah terlalu siang dan ia harus memasakan makan siang untuk anak anak nya. Jungkook melambaikan tangan ke arah bibi Kang lalu menutup pintu rumah nya. Ia melirik jam.

Astaga jam 1 siang -pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berlari ke kamar nya dengan Taehyung. "Tae-hyung" panggil Jungkook setelah memasuki kamar. "Hm?" Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya sembari berbaring di atas kasur.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di ranjang di sebelah Taehyung. "Kau marah?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aniya" jawab Taehyung singkat lalu menarik Jungkook agar berbaring di samping nya.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jungkook tetap dengan bibir yang ia pout kan. "Aku hanya masih mengantuk baby." jawab Taehyung lalu terkekeh, ia membuka matanya melihat Jungkook tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Manisnya" gumam Taehyung pelan, masih terdengar oleh Jungkook. Taehyung kembali terkekeh melihat rona samar di pipi istri nya. "Ayo tidur lagi." Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook.

"Aish, jangan tidur terus, hyungie" Rengek Jungkook. "Baiklah, kau mau apa baby?" Taehyung mengecupi pipi Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng, "aku tidak tau."

Taehyung menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. "Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya kalau begitu." Jungkook mengangguk senang, mereka memang selalu dekat seperti ini, tapi jarang sekali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita punya anak?" bisik Taehyung. "Hmm, boleh saja." Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Kapan kita akan bikin? " kali ini Jungkook mendelik. "Bikin apa?" tanya Jungkook. "Anak."

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng kuat, Taehyung tergelak. "Mau Gaya apa hm? Paling enak sih- mphh!" Jungkook membekap mulut Taehyung.

"Hyung kau berisik aku mau tidur." kata Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Ia melepaskan bekapan nya pada mulut Taehyung, lalu membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Taehyung dan memeluk guling.

"Baiklah kalau baby tidak mau bikin sekarang." Taehyung mengecup pundak Jungkook lalu beralih ke pipi chubby istri nya. "Mungkin lain kali." kata Taehyung, berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Jungkook lalu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jungkook dan menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

 **End**

 ** _hallo! Maafkan ff gaje ini, terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff gaje ini .azekk(?)_**

 ** _Ini ff pertama aku di ffn btw, jadi kalo ada kritik dan saran(?) pm aku ajaa_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review ya teman teman_**

 ** _See you!_**

 ** _Jae_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reborntorise**_

 _Ada nih ini ehehehe :D_

 _ **YulJeon**_

 _Udah nih langsung bikin lagi :D_

 _._

 _._

 _It's VKOOK_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya lalu melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul 6 malam. "Astaga hampir waktunya makan malam." Jungkook segera turun dari tempat tidur nya dan berlari ke dapur.

Taehyung yang merasa terganggu tidurnya pun membuka matanya, melihat sang istri berlari keluar kamar mereka lalu melihat kearah jam dinding. "Pantas aku lapar." gumamnya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

Jungkook tengah sibuk dengan ayam panggang nya dan menyiapkan buah buahan di dalam mangkuk besar. Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang suka makan makanan yang terlalu berat saat malam, ia lebih suka makan camilan dan Jungkook tidak suka melihat nya. Jadilah Jungkook menyiapkan buah yang ia potong dadu untuk suaminya itu.

Walaupun ini malam kedua mereka tetap saja Jungkook tau kebiasaan Taehyung, bagaimana pun juga dulu mereka pernah beberapa kali tinggal bersama saat eomma Jungkook pergi ke busan.

Jungkook menata ayam panggang di piring besar dan meletakan nya di meja makan. Jungkook mendongakan wajah nya melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menampakan Taehyung dengan muka bantal nya. "Ah hyung! Ayo sini makanan nya sudah siap."

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. "Suapi aku." Jungkook terkekeh mendengar kata kata yang tidak pantas di suarakan oleh suara berat suami nya itu. "Yaya aku suapi. Tapi pangku." ujar Jungkook riang.

Taehyung menepuk pahanya, dengan cepat Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Taehyung lalu mulai menyuapi Taehyung dan sesekali memakan ayam panggang di piring nya. "Hyung~" rengek Jungkook saat Taehyung menggerayangi paha nya. "Apa?" Taehyung mengecup gemas bibir Jungkook. "Jangan!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Baiklah" pasrah Taehyung.

"Cepat habiskan, kita kan belum mandi sore, hyung." celoteh Jungkook sambil menyuapi Taehyung. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Kita kan belum mandi." Taehyung memasang senyuman yang membuat Jungkook bingung. Mungkin ia hanya ingin tersenyum-pikir Jungkook.

.

Jungkook mencuci piring di temani dengan Taehyung yang menunggunya. "Kau yakin tidak mau aku bantu?" Taehyung mengecup tengkuk Jungkook lembut, "ani. Kemarin kau memecahkan 3 gelas." Jungkook sedikit menyikut perut Taehyung agar menjaung darinya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu berpindah ke sebelah Jungkook. "Besok pagi aku ingin makan bulgogi buatan mu.". Ujar Taehyung tiba tiba. "Tapi hyung, aku tidak bisa buat bulgogi." Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Aku akan bantu tenang saja." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Karena aku besok masih cuti, aku ingin makan siang kita hari ini _jajangmyeon_ dan menu makan malan kita Sup ayam dan rumput laut." Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung. "Kau benar benar pilih pilih makanan, hyungie. Aku akan memasukan wortel kedalam sup nya dan asparagus juga." Jungkook mencuci tangan nya lalu mengeringkan tangan nya.

"Baiklah nyonya Kim. Ayo mandi, aku sudah gerah. Oh ya setelah kau selesai dengan homeschooling menyebalkan mu itu kita akan pindah ke gangnam, eomma-deul sudah membelikan apartemen sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook ke kamar mandi.

"Masih satu tahun lagi hyung." gerutu Jungkook. "Kata siapa? 1 bulan lagi homeschooling mu akan aku berhentikan." Tutur Taehyung mutlak. "Ish! Kau mau mempunyai istri tidak tamat SMA?" kesal Jungkook sampai ia tidak sadar Taehyung sudah mendudukan nya di atas closet.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan mu sebagai guru musik di salah satu tempat kursus yang ada di apartemen kita nanti. Disana juga ada perpustakaan. Kau bisa belajar. Dan nilai plus nya kau tidak perlu cemburu karena nanti di kantor ku tidak ada Sujeong." Mata Jungkook berbinar. "Bagus, aku suka. Sekertaris mu siapa? Yeoja atau namja?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan, astaga Jungkook bahkan tak sadar ia sudah telanjang bulat di depan suami nya.

"Namja, sekertaris. Yoongi hyung." Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook. "Wah Yoongi hyung! Asisten mu?" Taehyung memasang wajah malas nya, kalau sudah soal kantor Jungkook akan sangat _over-protective._ "Asisten ku Mingyu, pacar kakak mu." Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya.

Lalu tiba tiba ia mendelik melihat Taehyung membuka seluruh pakaian nya. "Yak!" teriak Jungkook kaget saat Taehyung menggendongnya, dan disitulah ia tersadar ia sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Tae! Turunkan aku!" Taehyung hanya diam, ia tetap berjalan kearah bathtub. Mengisi air lalu menempatkan dirinya dan Jungkook di dalam nya. "Tenang sayang. Aku hanya mau mandi. Jika kau ribut, aku malah akan melakukan yang sedang kau pikirkan." wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna mendengar penururan Taehyung dalam hati ia merutuk kebodohan nya karena berfikir terlalu jauh.

Jungkook memilih memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Taehyung erat. "Kookie?" Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya "Ungg?" di sambut oleh ciuman manis dari Taehyung. Taehyung melepas ciuman nya lalu membalikan badan Jungkook agar memunggunginya. Taehyung mengecup punggung Jungkook, tangan nya bermain di dada Jungkook, membuat pemiliknya menggeliat.

"H-hyungie." Jungkook mencoba tenang dengan setiap perlakuan Taehyung. "Hm?" kini bibir Taehyung sudah berpindah ke leher Jungkook sesekali menjilat kulit leher yang sangat menggodanya itu. "A-aniya." Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Taehyung dan mulai menerima perlakuan Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung terulur mematikan air dan menggapai sabun cair. Meneteskan beberapa tetes sabun itu kedalam air membuat air jernih tadi menjadi penuh busa. "Tae." panggil Jungkook lembut. Ia yakin dengan apa yang ia akan lakukan setelah ini. Ia sudah lama berpacaran dengan Taehyung dan sekarang mereka sudah menikah tapi hingga detik ini Jungkook belum pernah memberikan apapun untuk Taehyung. Maka dari itu, ia akan belajar. Ya belajar dulu.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat Jungkook, namun tiba tiba Jungkook menyambar bibir Taehyung, melumatnya dengan ragu dan berbalik untuk kembali memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung kaget, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mencium nya duluan dan saat ini mereka sedang naked. Itu keren-menurut Taehyung.

Tak mau banyak berfikir Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook lalu membalas setiap lumatan kelinci manisnya itu. tanpa disengaja dengan posisi mereka yang begitu intim mereka merasakan daerah selatan mereka beradu membuat lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Cukup. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok, cepat mandi sebelum aku ereksi melihat tubuh montok mu." Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung lalu berlari ke bawah shower, membilas sabun dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan di badan nya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, teman kecil." Gumam Taehyung sembari mengelus daerah selatan nya.

 **TBC**

 _30 November 2016._

 _ **Halooo.. aku lanjut nih ff nya hehehe.. baca review nya jadi semangat hehehe..**_

 _ **Seperti biasa.. terimakasih untuk readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah me-review, favorite dan follow ff ini..**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lionbun**_

 _Tahan ga tahan yaa tahanin(?) ehehehe_

 _ **Guest**_

 _Kalo di iket kasian little tae nya(?) soal fast update lagi di usahakan, tapi buat minggu ini, ini post terakhir ya.. mau uas soalnya T^T_

 _ **kimrin**_

 _Padahal aku kira garing banget sumpah :(_

 _Lagi baper sama muka nya Tae yang gantle sama muka Kookie yang ukeable_

 _Kebetulan di chapter ini di kasih tau kok tentang kenapa Kookie homeschooling_

 _Cuma muncul dikit kok.. dikittt banget_

 _Itu dia kelemahan aku ehehehe_

 _ **emma**_

 _Iya banyak yang telat masuk review nya T^T_

 _ **Zelobysehuna**_

 _Kek aku sweet :))_

 _ **Reborntorise**_

 _mmm gimana yaaa ehehehe_

 _ **vayasyun**_

 _Kemungkinan sih ehehehe_

 _ **Kyunie**_

 _Padahal udah ga sabar dia :( kasian taetae(?)_

.

.

 _ **It's VKOOK**_

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan mandi nya. Ia memakau sweater berwarna biru gelap dengan celana hitam diatas lutut. Ia masih menunggu Taehyung yang masih ber _semedi_ di dalam kamar mandi. Jungkook membawa setumpuk buku keluar dari kamarnya lalu beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan mengambil beberapa camilan.

Hari ini seperti biasa ia akan melanjutkan homeschooling nya sebelum bulan depan di berhentikan oleh Taehyung. Sampai detik ini Jungkook mrmang belum ada niatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya nanti, karena ia tetap bisa menghasilkan uang dari hasil mengajar di tempat kursus seni. Jungkook bisa menari, menyanyi, bermain alat musik bahkan menggambar jadi ia tidak mau menyampingkan bakatnya untuk suatu hal yang tidak ia suka. Cukup belajar ilmu umum agar ia tetap menjadi orang yang cerdas dalam berprilaku dan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Jungkook hanya pernah merasakan bersekolah selama 4 tahun, setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk fokus dengan kursus seni nya dan memilih homeschooling, soal teman Jungkook tidak perlu diragukan, ia mempunyai banyak teman, mulai dari teman kursus hingga teman kakak nya dan juga jangan lupakan teman TK nya yang masih setia menjadi sahabat nya sampai detik ini, Kim Mingyu, kekasih kakak nya.

Jungkoo telah selesai dengan acara siap siapnya, taklama bel berbunyi. Jungkook segera berlari kedepan pintu untul membuka kan pintu. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Leeteuk, guru homeschooling nya. "silahkan masuk, ssaem." Jungkook mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk kedalam apartemen nya dan Taehyung. Ia mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk menikmati camilan terlebih dahulu. Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minuman, entah kapan ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sial! Ajhussi itu sudah datang saja." gerutu Taehyung kesal.

.

Jungkook menyelesaikan soal bahasa inggris yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk, ia sangat senang jika di suruh untuk mengerjaka sioal sampai sampai ia lupa pada Taehyung, maklum saja, ini pertama kali nya ia homeschooling dengan ada nya Taehyung.

Taehyung bukan nya sebal melihat Jungkook belajar, tapi ia sebal melihat Jungkook terlihat manis di depan orang lain walaupun Taehyung sangat suka melihat Jungkook belajar dari awal mereka bertemu di rumah Jungkook, saat itu Jungkook sedsng belajar bersama kakak nya di ruang keluarga dan Taehyung sedang menemani sang ibu yang sedang berbincang dengan ibu Jungkook.

Taehyung mengendus sebal melihat Leeteuk mengacak rambut Jungkook. Awas saja kau Kim Jungkook-gumam Taehyung lalu masuk kedalam kamar nya.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai ke arah dapur. "mana pengganggu itu? Sudah pulang?" Taehyung muncul tiba tiba dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "astaga hyung, kau membuat ku kaget." Jungkook mengerucut kan bibirnya. "aku lapar." Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menghampiri Jungkook. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung manja, "hyung. Aku lelah." rengek nya. "baiklah kita pesan saja jajangmyeon nya. Okay?" Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook. "eung!" seru Jungkook senang.

.

"selamat makan!" ujar Jungkook girang, Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat Jungkook memakan jajangmyeon nya dengan berantakan. "makan yang betul, anak manis." Taehyung mengacak rambu Jungkook, membuat pemilik nya merenggut. "kenapa kau memanggil ku anak manis? Memangnya aku anak mu?" Taehyung tergelak, Jungkook masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya apalagi saat Taehyung memperbesar volume tawanya.

"Ya, kau kan memang bayi kecil ku." Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. "aku bukan bayi!" kesal Jungkook sembari memukul kepala Taehyung. "Yak, baby! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada _daddy_ mu. Memang kau siap kalau _daddy_ menghukum mu, hm?" Taehyum membuat wajah marah namun tetap dengan tatapan yang menggoda Jungkook. "iyack, Daddy apanya?! Dasar alien mesum menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook lalu melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda.

"tapi aku tampan kan?" Taehyung menjawil dagu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatapnya malas. "iya tampan, tapi bau seperti orang gila di depan blok rumah eomma." ucap Jungkook dengan kekehan kacil. "masa aku disamakan sama orang gila." Taehyung menggeser bangku nya mendekati Jungkook. "habis nya mirip, sama sama suka telanjang." Jungkook mengluarkan lidah nya menggoda Taehyung lalu berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan. "Jungkookie jangan berlari lari!" teriak Taehyung lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan santai mencari Jungkook.

"aw! Lantai sialan!" Jerit Jungkook, dengan cepat Taehyung mendekat ke arah ruang TV, disana ada Jungkook yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya membari mengelus jempol nya yang memerah. "Sakit?" tanya Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook. "eung. Jadi tiadak bisa berjalan." rengak Jungkook. "bilang saja minta gendong." ejek Taehyung. "gendong." rengek Jungkook lagi. "panggil aku daddy dulu." Jungkook merenggut dengan wajah memerah. "dalam mimpi mu, dasar ajhussi genit." Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah memasang wajah kesalnya.

.

Jungkook mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menggapai ponsel nya di nakas. Ia melihat pesan masuk dari hyung nya.

 _Wonu hyung_

 _Cepat ke Seoul, aku punya kado pernikahan untuk mu._

 _Ps. Nanti aku dan Yoongi hyung akan memberikan mu tips membuat adik bayi_

Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu segera membalas pesan hyung nya,

 _To: Wonu hyung_

 _Bulan depan aku sudah kesana, mungkin hehe_

 _Ps. Urus saja dulu pernikahan mu dengan Mingyu. Belum menikah sudah bikin bayi dasar tidak tau diri :p_

Jungkook meletakan ponselnya saat sadar Taehyung tak kunjung datang. Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan meminta pizza dan stik keju tapi- Jangan jangan Tae hyung marah-pikir nya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Taehyung sibuk dengan PS nya. "Kim Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook sembari menghentak hentakan kakinya, Taehyung belum juga menolehkan kepala nya. "Taehyung!" Jungkook kembali berteriak, kini ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung lalu berdiri di belakang Taehyung, Taehyung masih sibuk dengan PS nya. Jungkook bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung. "Tae~" Taehyung belum juga belum menolehkan kepalanya, bahkan melirik saja tidak. "hyung~" rengek Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai terpengaruh, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah, jarang jarang Jungkook merayu nya. "hyungie~" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung, berharap Taehyung menoleh ke arah nya. Tapi tidak, Taehyung tetap di posisi nya. Baiklah Jungkook menyerah, Jungkook tau apa yang Taehyung inginkan. "Daddy~" rengek Jungkook sembari menggesekan pipi nya ke pipi Taehyung. "Baiklah sayang. Apa, hm?" Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook kepangkuan nya. "aku bosan." Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung saat Taehyung kembali fokus dengan game nya.

"baiklah." Taehyung mem-pause game nya membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang, appa lagi saat game itu kembali ke menu, tapi Taehyung belum juga mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Jungkook dan tiba tiba salah satu _joystick_ yang tadi di biarkan menganggur oleh Taehyung kini mendarat di paha Jungkook. "Let's playing game with daddy." Bisik Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook bersemu merah. Kaki panjang Taehyung meraih kotak berisi kaset PS nya lalu dengan cepat ia memilih sebuah kaset game. Wah game basket -pikir Jungkook, namun Jungkook mengerenyitkan dahinya saat layar TV nya mulai menunjukan menu dari game tersebut, sangat berbeda dari cover kaset yang bergambar bola basket. Ia melihat bokong wanita yang tak terbalut apa pun sedang mengangkang. Wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna. Tidak ia tidak malu. Tapi dia-

 _Ctek_

 _Trakk_

"Jadi kau main game seperti ini! Dasar menyebalkan! Tidak tau diri! Kenapa kau harus melihat itu?! Memang nya aku tidak cukup?! Hah!" Jerit Jungkook penuh emosi lalu membuang patahan kaset itu. "a-astaga sayang, bukan begitu. Aku juga baru buka kaset ini, aku baru dapat kaset ini lusa saat pernikahan kita, eomma yang memberikan nya padaku. Sungguh aku tidak pernah punya kaset game seperti ini kook, kau percaya kan?" Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook yang terus berontak.

"tapi kenapa kau buka kaset itu saat bersama ku! Kau sengaja! Hiks! Aku tidak suka di paksa. Aku hanya belum siap itu saja." Jungkook mulai terisak, ia merasa keluarga nya sangat memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Taehyung, ia sering di tanya tentang hal itu dan ia tidak suka. Ia rasa itu adalah privasi nya dan Taehyung. Tentang kapan mereka akan melakukan dan apa saja yaang mereka lakukan, itu cukup mereka yang tau. Jungkook merasa tertekan karena merasa tidak menjadi istri yang baik untuk Taehyung karena belum memberikan hal 'itu'pada suami nya. Tapi sungguh, ia hanya belum siap bukan nya tidak mau.

"pelan pelan saja, sayang. Aku akan menunggu, jangan pikirkan eomma tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh." Taehyumg berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang masih terisak. "apa- apa aku seburuk itu jika aku belum siap?" Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan mata bengkak nya dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembil nya.

"astaga sayang, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Itu tidak buruk, aku tidak masalah." Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan hati hati. "kalau kau mau kau bisa paksa aku, sungguh." Ujar Jungkook dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, jujur saja ia tidak mau bicara seperti itu, tapi ia takut kehilangan Taehyung-nya. Tapi Taehyung malah terkekeh lalu mengelus pipi gembil nya, "mana bisa aku memaksa big baby ku, hm? Lihat, kau terlihat sangat manis." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook, "I love you, Jungkook." Seketika tangisan Jungkook mengeras, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah berpikir yang tidak tidak pada Taehyung, padahal kan Taehyung sangat mengerti dia dalam-

"ayo kita ganti game nya, kita main basket, basket yang benar benar game basket dan aku akan pesan pizza dan stik keju kesukaan mu. Kau mau?"

"ung~ aku mau."

Segala hal.

 **TBC**

 _ **Halloooo..aku kembalii.. baru kelar uas nih jadi baru bisa update..**_

 _ **Seperti biasa, maaf dan terimakasih udah mau ngebuang waktunya untuk baca ff gaje ini**_

 _ **Maaf juga kalo updatenya mengecewakan T^T**_

 _ **Tapi tetep**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review yaa**_ __

 _ **Kritik saran nya juga jangan lupaa**_ __

 _ **See you on next chapter!**_

 _ **Ps. BERHUBUNG DIKIT LAGI MAU LIBURAN AKU MAU OPEN REQUEST NIH BUAT 3 ORANG TERCEPAT.. LANGSUNG PM AJA.. AKU TUTUP SAMPE TANGGAL 27 DESEMBER YA..**_

 _ **Kalo ada yang mau nanya kenapa cuma 3 orang padahal jangka waktu nya lama?**_

 _ **Soalnya aku ga yakin bakalan banyak yang request ehehehe**_

 **Yaudah pokoknya gitu dah.**

 **Bye**

 **Ehehehe**

 **-Jae**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kyunie**_

 _Cie baperr.. Ihh seneng deh aku ehehee_

 _ **MeliaWon**_

 _Meanie shipper ya? Aku juga ehehee aku lagi bikin ff meanie sih tapi ya gitu, pending dulu ehehee_

 _ **Lionbun**_

 _Dikit lagi dedek kuki nya mau kok eheheee_

 _ **Emma**_

 _Eomma-deulnya pada kebelet punya cucu :((_

 _ **Kimrin**_

 _Akkk aku gapernah baca lagi kalo bikin ff(?) Sebenernya requestnya di pm aja biar kalo ada yang ga aku paham aku bisa tanya, tapi ini paham kok(?) jadi request nya di terima.. Tunggu yaa ^^_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's VKOOK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook mengerutkan kening nya saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajah nya. "bangun sayang, sampai kapan kau mau tidur hm? Ini sudah terlalu siang. Oh iya guru mu hari ini akan di ganti, tadi pihak homeschooling menghubungi ku kalau Leeteuk hyung ada keperluan keluar kota." jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. "eung! Gendong!" Jungkook merentangkan tangan nya tanpa memperdulikan kata kata Taehyung tadi.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook lalu menggendong nya. "astaga, kau berat sekali." keluh Taehyung membuat Jungkook menggigit kesal telinga Taehyung. Taehyung hanya sedikit meringis lalu terkekeh sambil tetap melanjutka langkah nya kekamar mandi.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook di depan wastafel, "bersihkan dulu gigi kelinci mu, bunny." Taehyung mengelap wajah Jungkook dengan air agar mengurangi rasa kantuk Jungkook. Jungkook menggapai sikat dan pasta gigi nya, begitu pula Taehyung. "hah!" seru Jungkook di depan wajah Taehyung setelah ia selesai berkumur. "wangi kan?" Taehyung menatap datar istrinya itu. Jungkook terkikik lalu bergumam maaf dan memberikan kecupan di bibr Taehyung.

"sayang, aku minta maaf. Kita akan mempercepat keberangkatan kita ke Seoul." Jungkook memandang Taehyung bingung, "wae?" Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan menyenderkan kepala nya di dada Taehyung. "Appa sakit kook, aku harus menggantikan appa untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan _client_ dari perusahaan besar dari luar negeri." Jungkook menangguk mengerti lalu bergumam baiklah.

.

"memang kau bisa bahasa inggris?" goda Jungkook saat Taehyung mendudukan nya di kursi meja makan. "tidak. Tapi tenang saja bunny, yang akan bertemu dengan ku adalah seorang yeoja berbahasa Korea dengan badan yang seksi ugh-" Taehyung menghentikan kata kata nya melihat Jungkook mengacungkan pisau pengoles selai ke arah nya. "kau tau hyung? Pisau ini tidak cukup tajam, tapi akan sangat seru jika aku memotong lehermu dengan ini." Jungkook melanjutkan kegiatan mengoles selai pada rotinya dalam diam, sedangkan Taehyung bisa menebak kalau Jungkook tidak akan berbicara pada nya hari ini.

"kalau mau kopi, bikin sendiri. Aku mau mandi. Jangan ganggu aku." Jungkook memakan rakus rotinya lalu menghabiskan susu nya dan beranjak pergi meninggal kan Taehyung. Sial-pikir Taehyung. Ia menggapai ponsel nya lalu mencari nomer ibu Jungkook.

'Hallo Tae'

"eomma, kenapa kau berikan aku kaset itu?"

'memang kenapa? Rencana eomma berhasilkan'

"Jungkook marah dan sekarang ia jadi sangat sensitif, padahal biasanya dia tidak sesensitif itu."

'kau bertengkar dengan Jungkook? Aigoo maaf ka eomma, Tae. Tidak biasa nya Jungkook jadi sesensitif itu.'

"entahlah eomma. Ia bahkan menyuruh ku membuat kopi sendiri." keluh Taehyung pada eomma Jungkook yang ada di sebrang sana.

'lalu bagai mana? Jungkook sudah tau kan kalian akan pindah ke Seoul lusa?'

"hm, Jungkook sudah tau soal itu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya homeschooling."

'baiklah nanti aku akan berbicara dengan Jungkook. Sudah dulu ne, Tae.'

"ne, eomma."

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya lalu beranjak ke kamar nya. Jungkook menoleh saat pintu kamar nya terbuka. "bunny kau masih marah?" Taehyung mendekat berusaha menggapai tubuh Jungkook yang hanya terbalut bathrobe."oh ayolah, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda sungguh." Taehyung menggapai pinggang Jungkook. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Taehyung bernafas lega.

"kau menyebalkan, hyung. Bercanda mu tidak lucu." Taehyung terkikik pena mendengar nada manja Jungkook. "maafkan hyung, ne?" Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook dan mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Jungkook _nya_. "mandilah, hyung. Aku akan siapkan baju." Taehyung bergumam baiklah lalu melepas pelukan nya. "kook, kita akan pergi-" "lusa dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ku homeschooling, iyakan? Aku dengar tadi. Dasar pengadu."potong Jungkook, Taehyung meringis lalu segera masuk kekamar mandi.

.

Setelah menyiapkan baju untuk Taehyung, Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya mebawa buku besar dengan beberapa alat tulis lain nya. Ia menunggu guru nya hari ini, sebenarnya Jungkook tidak teralu suka kalau yang mengajar nya bukan Leeteuk. Karena Jika laki laki, ia aka sangat galak dan selalu mengomentari tingkah Jungkook yang kekanak kanakan, sedangkan kalauperempuan, ia akan sok baik pada Jungkook di depan Taehyung dan kembali seperti nenek lampir yang sok cantik. Bel pintu memecah lamunan Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook membuka pintu lalu membungkuk hormat, "selamat datang." ujar Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook segera menegapkan bedan nya mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dan benar saja yang ia tebak, dengan cepat Jungkook berhambur ke pelukan orang yang ada di depan nya tak perduli kalau saja Taehyung melihat nya.

.

Hong. Ji. Soo. Taehyung menatap tajam laki laki yang sedang mengajari matematika pada Jungkook. Sial kenapa harus dia?-pikir Taehyung. Jisoo adalah mantan kekasih Jungkook saat Jungkook SMP berbeda dengan Taehyung yang kenal dengan Jungkook karena eomma mereka yang bersahabat baik, sedangkan Jisoo mengenal Jungkook dari Wonwoo. Jisoo dan Taehyung tidak pernah akur dari dulu, dari awal Jisoo mengomentari penampilan Jungkook yang kala itu masih berumur 10 tahun berpenampilan sangat manis dengan celana bahan selutut, baju kaos, pipi gembil dan mata bulatnya, mendengar komentar Jisoo tentang Jungkook dengan cepat Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Namun saat Jungkook berumur 11 tahun Taehyung harus pergi ke inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan terdengar kabar kalau Jungkook dengan Jisoo memiliki hubungan sebulan setelah Taehyung pergi ke Inggris. Di umur Jungkook yang ke 15 tepat saat Jungkook ulang tahun, Taehyung datang dan memberitau nya kalau Taehyung akan kuliah di Korea akhir desember dan menetap di Korea. Setelah 3 bulan Taehyung pindah Jungkook kembali kepada Taehyung karena banyak hal yang sudah ia pertimbangkan, ia tidak mau Taehyung dan Jisoo bertengkar hanya karna melindunginya dari nyamuk atau jutaan hal konyol lain nya.

Lamuna Taehyung hancur karena pemandangan di depan nya, Jisoo sedang mengacak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas dan sesekali mencubit pipi Jungkook nya itu. "hey hey, jangan sentuh dia." ujar Taehyung dingin membuat Jungkook tergelak. "tidak usah begitu, Taehyung. Aku tau kau sudah menikah dengan Jungkook jadi tenang saja." jawab Jisoo santai. "tenang apanya" kesal Taehyung membuat Jungkook membesarkan volume tawanya.

.

"senang bertemu dengan mantan kekasih?" ujar Taehyung tiba tiba saat Jungkook masuk kekaar mereka. "ayolah hyung, bahkan Mingyu tidak marah saat Jisoo hyung datang ke apartemen mereka untuk bertemu Wonu hyung." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung yang tengah asik dengan buku yang ia baca dengan posisi tiduran setengah miring. "Mingyu takut di marahi oleh hyung mu." jawab Taehyung datar, jangan kan Mingyu, ia saja takut di marahi Wonwoo apa lagi Yoongi. Ia terkadang bingung dengan Jimin dan Mingyu, mau saja dengan Yoongi dan Wonwoo yang suka maeah marah.

"hyung, lusa kan kita pindah, besok kita cari kedai ramen nya? Aku mau makan ramen dan jalan jalan di sekitar sini, ya?" rengek Jungkook sembari mengecupi bibir Taehyung. "hm" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung!" jeritnya kesal membuat Taehyung meletakan bukunya lalu memeluk Jungkook. "baiklah tuan putri, ada permintaan lagi, hm?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. "ah- besok aku mau ikut hyung bekerja. Boleh ya?" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung berfikir sebentar, kalau Jungkook ikut itu artinya Jungkook akan bertemu Sujeong, apa lagi Sujeong makin menjadi jadi dengan nya beberapa hari ini dengan mengirimkan nya pesan. "hyung? Tidak boleh ya?" Jungkook memasang wajah sedih saat Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. "ani-" "tidak boleh ya." Jungkook menunduk sembari menjauhan sedikit dem sedikit tubuhnya dari Taehyung. "bukan begitu, kau boleh ikut sayang. Kenapa aku harus melarang istriku ikut?" Taehyung duduk saat Jungkook menggeser tubuh nya lebih jauh. "aniya, gwenchana hyung, lagi pula besok kan acara perpisahan sekaligus serah jabatan. Aku akan ikut pesta nya saja malam nya." ucap Jungkook pelan.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak teralu ingin ikut dengan Taehyung ke kantor, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedih saat Taehyung terlihat berfikir tentang keinginan nya itu. Tiba tiba pikiran nya melayang ke sosok menjengkelkan. Sujeong. Jungkook jadi ingat kata kata Sujeong saat mereka bertemu di coffee shop 2 hari sebelum ia menikah dengan Taehyung. 'kau itu masih kecil, Jungkook-ssi. Kau baru menginjak 18 tahun. Apa lagi kau hanya homeschooling, kau tidak tau cara menjalin hubungan. Sayang sekali, padahal calon suami mu itu sangat seksi. Anak kecil seperti mu ciuman saja tidak bisa. Ku ingatkan ya, Taehyung tiap hari bersama ku, satu ruangan. Jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan kehilangan Taehyung.'

"Kook?" Taehyung memanggil Jungkook untuk kesekian kali nya. "uh?" Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah lugu nya lalu membetulkan posisi tiduran nya. "hei, ada apa hm?" Jungkook menggeleng lalu kembali berfikir, 'benar juga kata si nenek lampir, begini juga kan Taehyung hyung itu kelebihan hormon. Kalau berciuman saja aku tidak bisa, kasian juga Taehyung hyung.' pikir Jungkook sambil mengelus dagunya, "hey bunny, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?" Jungkook tersentak saat Taehyung mengecupi pipi nya.

Aku akan belajar-gumam Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya. "belajar apa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran dan entah sejak kapan Jungkook sudah ada di bawah kukungan Taehyung. Jungkook mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Taehyung, "hyung. Apa ciuman dengan ku tidak seru?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya. "seru, aku suka. Kenapa hm?" Jungkook tersenyum senang membuat Taehyung mencium pipinya gemas. "kalau seru kenapa kau tidak menciumku?" Taehyung mengembangkan senyum nya, jarang jarang Jungkook mau dicium. "baiklah, dengan senang hati."

Taehyung mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir kecil milik istrinya itu, Taehyung melepas ciuman nya lalu menatap Jungkook yang tengah menunduk malu. "Kookie, mau hyung ajari sesuatu?" ucap Taehyung dengan suara dalam nya, Jungkook mengangguk malu. "buka mulut mu." Taehyung berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jungkook, Jungkook membuka bibir nya perlahan dan tersentak saat benda lunak dan basah masuk diantara bibirnya, "eumh-" Jungkook menggeliat, namun dengan cepat ia merileks kan tubuhnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lidah Taehyung dengan lidah nya. Taehyung melepas ciuman nya lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook, "lakukan itu besok, saat di depan Sujeong." tantang Taehyung. "Call!"

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong! Maapkeun daku baru update! Lagi ga ena badan hiks**_

 _ **Seperti biasa terimakasih dan maaf karena sudah membuang waktu nya untuk baca ff yang makin gaje ini and pul op tipo.. Soalnya ga aku baca ulang ehehee**_

 _ **Buat yang request udah terdaftar(?) 3 yaa.. Kyunie, Kimrin, Lionbun.. Aku bakal update berurutan di tanggal 27, 28, 29**_

 _ **Sama ada lagiiii kalau ada yang mau request ff lagi ada term 2 eheee waktunya sampe tanggal 1 Januari,min 3 max 5.. Nanti kalau udah 5 aku kasih tau ehee**_

 _ **Pair nya juga bisa milihh tapi 3 pair aja yaitu Vkook, Yoonmin/Minyoon, Meanie ehee langsung pm aja ya yang minat**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review yaa kritik saran juga sangat dibutuhkan..**_

 _ **Seeyou on next chapter!**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook membuka matanya saat mendengar suara nyaring dari alarm yang ada di nakas sebelah nya. Jungkook segera duduk dan mematikan alarm dan tidak lupa menggapai jam digital untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang, "pukul 6" gumam Jungkook. Jungkook segera turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berajalan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Sayang?" teriak Taehyung dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur miliknya. "ung?!" Jungkook mempercepat acara gosok gigi nya.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mandi. "ya! Kenapa buka pintu sembarangan?!" Jungkook mngerucutkan bibirnya menatap Taehyung yang tengah menunjukan cengiran tak bersalah, "aku kan juga mau mandi." Taehyung melangkah ke arah Jungkook lalu memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya dan sedikit melumat singkat bibirnya, setelah nya Jungkook menghilang dari kamar mandi."astaga, apa itu? Hey kelinci nakal!"

Jungkook meletakan pakaian Taehyung di kasur tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Taehyung, Jungkook terlalu bersemangat haru ini, ia akan bertemu Sujeong dan meledek nya, membayangkan nya Jungkook jadi makin semangat. Jungkook melangkah ke dapur setelah menyiapkan pakaian untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeluarkan 2 butir telur, bebrapa sayuran dan daging asap, setelah 5 menit tersaji lah 2 sandwich dan dua gelas jus jeruk. "hey sayang, kau belum mandi." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "aku akan mandi dengan cepat." Jungkook berlari ke kamar nya. Taehyung meminum jusnya lalu menggapai ponselnya yang bergetar, "cih- yeoja ini."

 _Tuan Kim, hari ini kau akan datang? Aku harap kau akan membalas pesan ku kali ini, meja mu sudah penuh dengan tumpukan buku._

 _-Sujeong_

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersyukur karena appa nya tidak bisa melawan kata kata eomma nya yang menjodohkan nya dengan Jungkook, jadi Taehyung tidak perlu kabur karena akan di jodohkan oleh Sujeong. Dengan cepat Taehyung menjawab pesan dari Sujeong.

 _Ya, aku akan datang bersama istri ku sebentar lagi._

Taehyung meletakan kembali ponselnya lalu menggigit sedikit sandwich di hadapan nya, "Hyung?" Taehyung menoleh melihat Jungkook tengah berjalan kearah nya dengan sweater biru tua dan celana jeans, Taehyung tersenyum melihat dua mantel di lengan Jungkook. "kenapa belum di makan?" Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung lalu mulai memakan sandwich nya. "aku menungu mu." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Ayo makan, Kim sajang-nim tidak boleh terlambat." tutur Jungkook sambil menyuapkan sandwich milik Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, mengecup tangan Jungkook lalu memakan sandwich nya. "terimakasih sayang." Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggumamkan sama sama.

Setelah sarapan Taehyung dan Jungkook segera keluar dari apartemen mereka untuk berangkat ke kantor Taehyung. Jungkook duduk santai di sebelah Taehyung yang sedang menyetir, "Hyung?" panggil Jungkook sembari menatap ponsel Taehyung yang terus bergetar. "hm?" Taehyung hanya sedikit melirik Jungkook lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "ponsel mu terus bergetar." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat nama Sujeong tertera si layar ponsel Taehyung, "pak Cho sudah mengirimkan aku pesan kalau hari ini aku tidak ada meeting, aku juga sempat meminta untuk mengosongkan jadwal ku karena hari ini aku ingin diruangan ku seharian dengan istri kecil ku ini." Taehyung mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook. "tapi itu dari Sujeong!" kesal Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas, "kau boleh angkat jika kau mau." Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook saat mobil mereka berhenti untuk menunggu lampu merah selesai. Jungkook akhirnya mengambil ponsel Taehyung dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut kemudian melatakan kembali ponsel Taehyung. "hyung?" Jungkook mengucek matanya yang sedikit lelah. "aku mengantuk." rengek nya pada Taehyung yang sudah mulai fokus ke jalan.

"kau ingin aku pangku?" tawar Taehyung lalu menepikan mobilnya. Jungkoook menggapai ponsel Taehyung yang masih tersambung dengan Sujeong lalu pindah ke pangkuan Taehyung, "hegh" suara itu keluar pelan dari bibir Taehyung saat Jungkook menjatuhkan pantanya ke paha Taehyung. "kau makin berat bunny, benar benar berat." Taehyung berkata sambil meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook, Jungkook mendengar kekehan puas Sujeong karena Taehyung mengatai nya berat di sebrang sana "ungh! Jangan remas pantat ku!" Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung sampai Taehyung berteriak ampun pada nya.

Taehyung kembali menjalankan mobilnya, ponsel Taehyung pun masih tersambung dengan Sujeong. Lalu Jungkook mempunyai ide besar yang ,embuat ia cekikikan di belakang leher Taehyung. Jungkook menecup lahar Taehyung dan sedikt menghisapnya, "ayolah sayang. Kalau kau lanjutkan kau akan berada dalam masalah sebentar lagi." ujar Taehyung serius, namun bukan nya berhenti Jungkook malah makin gencar mengecupi leher Taehyung hingga desahan berat terdengar keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kantornya lalu menyambar bibir Jungkook.

"umh!" Jungkook menggapai pipi Taehyung lalu membalas ciuman sang suami, "eungh! Tae cukuph!" Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya "ayo kita masuk!"seru Jungkook senang, Jungkook segera keluar dari mobil mereka lalu disusul oleh Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jungkook berlari saat masuk ke lobby kantor Taehyung membuat Taehyung dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Jungkook agar Jungkook tidak terjatuh atau pergi kemana mana, kantor ini terkalu luas untuk Jungkook jelajahi.

"aigoo, mereka sangat menggemaskan."celetuk seorang yeoja yang suaranya tidak asing untuk Jungkook. "aish Noona." jawab Taehyung dengan cepat ia menoleh, oh no- pikir Jungkook. Bae Joohyun dan Kang Seulgi, model yang dengan badan yang sangat bagus. Dulu Joohyun menyukai Taehyung, Taehyung juga salah satu fans dari Joohyun dulu. Jungkook segera membalikan badan nya ke arah Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung erat, "aigoo lihat Seulgi-ya, Jungkookie takut Taehyung-nya di ambil" Joohyun mengelus rambut Jungkoook membuat Jungkook heran, "tanang saja Jungkookie, kami hanya ingin memberi tau Taehyung-mu kalau kami akan datang jam 10 malam, karena Taehyung minta kami menkonfirmasi kan jam datang kami." Jelas Seulgi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran, "kau menyuruh mereka datang kesini hanya untuk konfirmasi waktu? Astaga hyung, kenapa tidak lewat email? Kalau aku jadi noona-deul aku tidak mau datang untuk menyampaikan 'kapan aku datang ke pesta'" Celetuk Jungkook membuat Taehyung dan karyawan yang ada di lobby terkekeh kaeran dengan hebat nya Jungkook bicara banmal dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah sambil memencet hidung mancung milik Taehyung. "aniya Jungkookie, kami memang harusnya mengkonfirmasi lewat email, tapi kami hari ini akan datang ke coffe shop sebrang. Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk mampir kesini dulu, sekalian ingin bertemu dengan istri Kim sajang." goda Joohyung membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah. "baiklah, Taehyung, Jungkook. Kita pamit ne, annyeong" Jungkook melambaikan tangan nya kearah Joohyun dan Seulgi sebelum ditarik oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah Jungkook saat Jungkook hampir membuka pintu ruangan Taehyung yang didalam nya terdapat parasit. Taehyung menoleh kearah karyawan lain lalu tersenyum, "cepat kalian semua ke coffee shop sebrang dan peasan minuma yang kalian mau, sebagai tanda maafku karena melebihi batas cuti." tutur Taehyung membuat semua orang bangkit dari duduk nya dan berhambur keluar kantor setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taehyung. "sekarang, tinggal kita dan Sujeong." Taehyung menyudutkan Jungkook ke pintu ruangan nya lalu menyambar bibir Jungkook, Jungkook dengan reflek melingkarkan tangan nya dan memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook mesuk keruangan nya. "selamat pagi-" ucapan Sujeong menggantung melihat sepasang suami istri tengah berciuman panas di depan matanya menadari itu Taehyung melepas Jungkook lalu bergumam selamat pagi pada Sujeong dengan Jungkook yang tetap dalam pelukan nya. Jungkook menjulur kan lidah nya menggoda Sujeong membuat yeoja dengan rok pendek itu menahan kesalnya karena merasa diejek oleh bocah. Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung, Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya sedangkan Jungkook melihat lihat rak buku milik Taehyung. Sujeong medekat kearah Taehyung mengelus pundak Taehyung membuat Taehyung risih "Kau tau Tae, berat badan ku berhasil turun dan mengimbangi berat badan Joohyun-ssi"

Taehyung takut Jungkook menangis karena Sujeong tapi ia juga sudah sangat lelah mengusir hama ini. "Yak!" jerit Jungkook lalu menjauhkan Sujeong dari Taehyung nya. Sunjeong mendorong Jungkook saat ia merasa diganggu oleh Jungkook. "apa yang kau lakukan pada istri ku, Sujeong-ssi?" Bentak Taehyung lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukan nya.

"ingat ya, bagaimana pun, aku ini atasan mu dan Jungkook adalah istri ku berarti kau juga harus menjaga sikap mu pada istriku dan bisakah kau tidak menyentuh ku seperti tadi? Kau sangat membuat ku frustasi memikirkan cara untuk mengusir mu baik baik." Sujeong menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Saat Taehyung kembali duduk Sujeon melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook yang tersenyum miring lalu menjatuh kan tubuhnya ke paha Taehyung. "astaga kau ini berat sayang ku." keluh Taehyung tapi tetap memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook. "apa aku harus diet?" tutur Junglook polos. "tentu tidak, aku tidak suka kau kurus." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook, "jadi kalau aku kurus hyung tidak sayang aku?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "aku tidak suka kau kurus bukan berarti aku tidak sayang, seperti apa pun Jungkook-ku ini aku akan tetap sayang dan makin sayang." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. "kau terbaik hyungie." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat dan mengembangkan senyum bahagia nya tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang tengah banjir air mata.

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong! Balik lagi nihh**_

 _ **Seperti bisasa, makasih dan maaf buat yang udah mau baca ff alay ini :'v**_

 _ **kali ini aku ga bisa bales review kalian.. reviewnya error hiks.. sempet ga pede sama chapter lalu tapi ndapapa lah update dulu ajaa eheee**_

 _ **Soal request aku cek pm nanti sore yaa**_

 _ **Review jangan lupa karena kritik, saran dan semangat sangat di butuhkan eheee**_

 _ **Oh iyaa panggil Jae aja.. jangan thor, aku bukan kaka nya locky(?)**_

 _ **See you on next chapter..**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan komik sambil menunggu Taehyung yang sedang membelikan nya makan siang di kantin, padahal Taehyung bisa menyuruh orang lain, tapi ia malah pergi keluar sendiri. Saat Jungkook larang Taehyung menjawab 'pantat ku sakit jika duduk terus.' Kalo Jungkook pikir pikir Taehyung itu memang sangat tidak bisa diam, ia jarang menyuruh karyawan nya untuk sekedar membuat kopi atau makan siang, ia lebih suka pergi bersama teman atau sang appa untuk makaan siang bersama. Jungkook melirik kearah Sujeong yaang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sangat amat lapar dan bosan sekarang. "kookie." Jungkook tersentak saat Taehyung mengecup pipinya dari belakang, Jungkook segera mengikuti Taehyung ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "nah, ini ayam dan ini kentang goreng " Taehyung mengeluarkan 1 bucket ayam dan 1 lunch box berisi kentang goreng. "oh ya, ini saus nya" Taehyung mengeluarkan 1 botol kecil keju leleh dan beberapa saus saset.

Jungkook mengembangkan senyum nya lalu memeluk Taehyung erat sambil bergumam terima kasih, Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook lalu mulai makan bersama. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Sujeong lalu melihat Jam dinding yabg menandakan jam makan siang, "Sujeong-ssi, kau bisa makan siang." Ucap Taehyung singkat dan masih sibuk menyuapi Jungkook, Jungkook menggapai ayam ke 4 nya sambil menatap Sujeong yang tengah merapihkan meja nya lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekal lalu keluar dari ruangan nya dan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkoook bingung, Jungkook mengangkat bahu membuat Taehyung tergelak melihat wajah polos istri nya.

.

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya dan Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan komik komik milik Taehyung. "kookie-ya, ponsel mu bergetar." Jungkook menoleh melihat Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan laptop nya. "aku malas, biarkan saja." Rengek Jungkook, Taehyung segera melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel Jungkook Jungkook, "kau yakin tidak mau mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Wonu hyung-mu." Jungkook segera memutar kursi nya mengahadap Taehyung. "Wonu hyung?" Taehyung mengangguk, "iya ini dari Wonwoo." Jungkook segera menggapaai ponselnya lalu duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. "dasar pengganggu kecil." Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

"hallo" seru Jungkook senang, "hallo, kookie-ya! Hyung sangat merindukan mu!" seru Wonwoo dari seberang sana. "hyung kau tau? Besok aku akan ke Seoul!" Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook terlihat seperti anak kecil saat bercakap bersama kakak nya. "oh ya? Bagus! Aku akan main kesana lusa, maaf besok aku tidak bisa menjemput mu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus hyung kerjakan." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "hngg- padahal aku merindukan hyung. Tapi baiklah, lusa hyung harus main kesini okay? Saat Mingyu dan Taehyung kerja hyung harus kesini." Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana lalu bergumam hm sebagai persetujuan. Jungkook menutup panggilan setelah berkata sampai jumppa pada hyung nya. "sudah? Masih mau duduk di pangkuan ku hm?" ucap Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, wajah lelah, rambut berantakan, alis di kerutkan dan sesekali memijit kepalanya. "pekerjaan hyung masih banyak?" Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung membuat pemilik pipi mendongak dan tersenyum, "tugas yang ku tumpuk selama cuti sudah selesai tapi ada beberapa tugas baru yang belum aku selesai kan. Ada apa? Kau bosan?" Taehyung memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng lalu melihat kearah Sujeong yang tengah merenggangkan badan nya. Jungkook mengangkat bahu nya lalu memutar kursi besar Taehyung agar membelakangi Sujeong, kalau terus terusan di kerjai, Jungkook juga kasihan pada Sujeong. Jungkook menyenderkan kepala ke dada Taehyung. "kau harus beristirahat, hyung." Jungkook mengecup rahang tegas milik suami nya itu.

"hm." Gumam Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. "kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Jungkook melepas dasi Taehyung dan beberapa kancing kemeja Taehyung, "hey." Taehyung menatap heran ke arah Jungkook namun ia segera memejamkan matanya saat bibir kecil Jungkook menyentuh dada nya, "astaga Jungkook." Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook. Jungkook meengangkat kepalanya, dengan cepat Taehyung menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Jungkook. "ah!" Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung mulai menghisap kulit lehernya. "jangan bersuara sayang, aku akan meneggang nanti." Bisik Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkekeh. Jungkook menggeliat saat Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook dari dalam sweater. Taehyung menghentikan cumbuan pada Jungkook saat ponsel nya berdering. "Yoongi hyung. Aku rasa ia akan membicarakan pekerjaan." Gumam Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepala Jungkook ke dada nya. Jungkook memejamkan mata nya sambil memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung.

.

"annyeong kookie." Wonwoo meletakan ponselnya di meja makan apartemen Jungkook. "bagaimana Yoongi hyung?" Wonwoo berjalan kearah Yoongi yang tengah menghias ruang tengah dengan kertas kref dan beberapa balon. "apa sudah cukup? Atau mau di tambahkan beberapa balon lagi?" Yoongi mengelus dagu nya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh rumah. "aku rasa ini sudah cukup, hyung." Jawab Wonwoo, "Sayang! Aku butuh bantuan mu!" teriak Jimin dari dapur. "jangan panggil aku sayang! Dasar!" Yoongi menghentakan kakinya ke arah Jimin, Wonwoo hanya cekikikan mendengar suara Yoongi yang sedang menggerutu pada Jimin. "aku datang." Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu melihat Mingyu datang dengan 2 bucket bunga dan 3 botol wine. "kenapa beli bunga nya 2 bucket?" tanya Wonwoo polos. Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo, "yang satu nya untuk Wonu-ku." Mingyu memberikan 1 bucket mawar merah untuk Wonwoo membuat pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah. "dasar gombal, menyebalkan." Wonwoo merebut belanjaan Mingyu dan pergi keruang makan untuk menyusun wine.

.

"kenapa harus masak malam ini?" tanya Jimin heran, melihat Yoongi, Wonwoo dan Mingyu memasak padahal ini masih jam 8 malam, Jungkook dan Taehyung kan akan datang besok pagi. "tadi aku sudah mengabari Taehyung kalau besok pagi akan ada rapat dan mareka memutuskan akan berangkat jam 9 nanti saat selesai dengan serah jabat." Jelas Yoongi. "Itu berarti mereka tidak ikut pesta nya?" Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan dari Jimin. "kau sudah tau tapi bertanya terus! Cepat bantu! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Yoongi membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terkekeh. "awas kau Kim Mingyu." Jimin mendelik kearah Mingyu. "apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung. "jangan mentertawakan ku. Kau harus ingat kalau aku juga bisa mentertawakan mu saat Wonwoo marah pada mu." Ancam Jimin membuat Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. "sudah cepat kerjakan tugas kalian."

"Baik boss!"

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah menikmati pemandangan di kereta. Taehyung membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi jasa pindah barang dan jasa yang mengangkut mobil nya sampai Seoul. Jungkook terbaring di kasur yang ada di kereta executive dengan kamar itu. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook, "kau tau? Aku rasa kita butuh honeymoon setelah appa sembuh nanti." Taehyung mengelus paha Jungkook membuat Jungkook bersemu merah. "hng- aku rasa- aku sudah lumayan siap." Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyunv agar menindih nya. "kau sangat cantik." Taehyung mengecupi bibir Jungkook lalu turun ke leher Jungkook. "aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook-ah." Bisik Taehyung lalu menjilat leher Jungkook pelan. "ah- aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Taehyung-Ah!" jerit Jungkook saat Taehyung mengigit pundak nya. "kau sudah beran memanggil ku 'Taehyung'?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "apa? Itu kan gara gara hyung menggigit bahu ku, aku kan kaget." Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung kesal. "iya maaf." Taehyung tersenyum geli lalu mengecup kening Jungkook.

.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sofa, sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah, badan nya sangat sakit. "kau lelah?" Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jimin. "tadi iya, sekarang tidak. Ada apa? Dimana Wonwoo dan Mingyu?" Jimin mengelus surai lembut milik kekasih gula nya itu. "mereka masih membereskan beberapa hal." Yoongi melingkarkan lengan nya di pinggang Jimin. "aku ingin cepat pulang kerumah." Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengelus pundak Jimin. "mereka akan datang sebentar lagi-" "Yoongi hyung, maaf mengganggu. Ini Taehyung hyubg menghubungi mu." Mingyu meletakan ponsel Yoongi di meja yaang tepat ada di depan Yoongi. "oh iya. Terimakasih Mingyu-ya." Yoongi menggapai ponselnya, "Jimin-ah, Mingyu-ya ajak Wonwoo kemari mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Jimin segera mematikan senua lampu dan Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo untuk bergabung di ruang tamu.

Wonwoo dan Yoongi bersembunyi di belakang sofa di ikuti oleh Jimin dan Mingyu. "hyungie. Kenapa aku melihat balon?" tanya Jungkook bingung, Yoongi dan Wonwoo segera menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Taehyung menyalakan lampu dan- "Welcome kookie!" Jungkook membulatkan mata nya lalu mengedip beberapa kali. "aigoo." Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook begitu juga Wonwoo yang langsung menarik Jungkook dan Yoongi ke kamar Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung, Jimin dan Mingyu hanya memasang wajah blank.

.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Taehyung setelah hyung hyung nya pamit untuk pulang. Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, ia sudah tidak mengantuk sekarang. "aku memasak saja." Jungkook pergi ke dapur lalu menyiapkan omelette dan jus jeruk untuk Taehyung. Jungkook melihat jam dinding lalu memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi iaa menyiapkan pakaian untuk Taehyung. "hyungie, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 6 cepat mandi, aku sudah siapkan baju dan sarapan." Taehyung segera duduk lalu mengusap wajah nya pelan, ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi saat Jungkook keluar dari kamar.

"kookie." Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook, "ayo makan dulu. Tadi kurir yang mengantar mobil sudah memberikan kunci nya." Jungkook meletakan kunci mobil di sebelah jas Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum di sela sela aktivitas mengunyah nya. "kookie, kemari." Panggil Taehyung saat ia menyelesaikan sarapan nya. Taehyung melingkarkan lengan nya di pinggang Jungkook saat Jungkook membetulkan posisi dasinya. "aku tidak salah memilih mu, kook. Terima kasih." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook laalu beralih ke kening Jungkook. "sama sama, Tae-hyung." Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung berkali kali. "aku akan terlambat." Ucap Taehyung lalu melumat singkat bibir Jungkook, "aku berangkat." Jungkook mengangguk. "hng- jangan lupa makan siang. Besok akan aku buatkan makan siang." Seru Jungkook senang. "iya sayang, terima kasih. Aku mencintai mu." Jungkook mengangguk, "aku juga mencintai Tae-hyung."

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong! Seperti bisasa, makasih dan maaf buat yang udah mau baca ff ini..**_

 _ **Oh iya teman teman(?) Aku bales review nya langsung di sini aja ya jadi aku satuin gitu(?) Jadi kan ada yang nanya kedepan nya bakalan ada konflik atau engga, nah jawaban nya ada. Mungkin ga terlalu banyak, paling banyak 2 Chapter karenaa ff ini kelar sekitar 4 chapter lagi.**_

 _ **Nah buat yang req, aku post besok di story lain, jadi semuanya oneshoot. Tapi kalo ff ini udah kelar diantara oneshoot itu aku bakalan minta kalian milih 2 ff buat di jadiin chaptered.**_

 _ **Buat yang req yang 5 orang mau aku tambahin jadi 7, jadi masih ada slot 6 orang lagi..**_

 _ **Udah deh segitu aja(?)**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai dengan acara berendam nya. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 1 siang, merasa lapar ia segera menuju dapur dan membuat makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Di tengah kegiatan memotong sayuran ia mendengar bell apartemen nya berbunyi.

Jungkook berjaalan ke arah pintu sambil berteriak tunggu sebentar. "Annyeong!" seru Wonwoo saat Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya. "hyung? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang pagi ini." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan masuk ke apartemen Jungkook. "suami mu mengambil calon suami ku. Aku bosan di apartemen sendirian." Keluh Wonwoo mengingat Mingyu nya harus berangkat kerja pagi pagi karena Taehyung. "hung- tapikan ada bagusnya kalau mereka di satukan, hyung. Biar tidak macam macam." Jungkook duduk di sofa di sebelah Wonwoo. "oh iya aku hampir lupa." Jungkook bergegas kedapur meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya heran.

.

Jungkook dan Wonwoo menikmati makan siang mereka, "jadi bagaimana kau dan Taehyung hyung? Sudah mulai?" Wonwoo mengangkat-ngangkat alis nya. Jungkook menggeleng malas, "aku belum siap hyung. Aku masih belajar pelan pelan- kau tau kan? Aku masih sedikit takut."

Wonwoo mengelus rambut Jungkook, menenangkan adik nya itu. "tak apa, aku mengerti." Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat hyung nya. "oh ya kook. Tapi setidak nya kau harus coba menggoda Taehyung hyung. Kau tau kan seme macam Taehyung hyung dan Mingyu itu seperti apa, pasti Taehyung hyung akan senang." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "akan aku coba lain kali." Gumam Jungkook ragu.

"tidak perlu di paksakan. Oh ya, Yoongi hyung bilang ia akan kesini setelah selesai makan siang dengan Jimin hyung." Ujar Wonwoo sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakan piring dan mencuci nya. "oh ya? Wah pasti akan ramai." Seru Jungkook senang, "ia juga janji membawakan coklat cake untuk kita dan beberapa makanan lain nya." Balas Wonwoo saat kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"bagus kalau begitu aku akan delivery beberapa makanan, jadi hyung bisa ajak Mingyu kesini juga. Kita akan makan malam bersama malam ini." Jungkook menunjukan bunny smile nya membuat Wonwoo mengacak gemas rambut adik nya itu. "cepat selesaikan makan mu, lalu kita lanjutkan percakapan kita di kamar. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur dengan adik bayi." Wonwoo tersenyum senang membuat kerutan di hidungnya.

"yak!" seru Wonwoo saat merasa cahaya menerpa wajahnya. "aku akan kirimkan ke Mingyu ia pasti senang melihat hyung tertawa seperti itu." Jungkook mengotak atik ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan hyung nya. "lihat kau sangat manis hyung." Ujar Jungkook sambil menunjukan foto yang tadi ia ambil. "dasar menyebalkan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Jungkook, Yoongi dan Wonwoo melahap makan malam mereka dengan lahap. Mood mereka sedang baik untuk makan sekarang, karena Taehyung mengizinkan semuanya untuk menginap di sini walaupun besok hari sabtu dan beberapa dari mereka harus bekerja. Empat orang di ruang makan itu sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing masing sedangkan Jimin dan Mingyu yang harus menyiapkan baju untuk kekasih mereka, tak ada satupun dari merka yang buka percakapan sampai tiba tiba ponsel Taehyung mendapat panggilan masuk. "Client ku." gumam Taehyung lalu peri meninggalkan tiga namja manis yang menatap bingung ke arah nya.

"ada apa kook?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada adik kesayangan nya itu. "um- aku baik hyung. Hanya tiba tiba aku kenyang- entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa." Yoongi dan Wonwoo bertukar pandangan. "kau yakin tidak ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. "aku baik, hyung. Aku yakin." kesal Jungkook lalu membawa pirng piring kotor ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan tatapan hyung hyung nya.

Jungkook meletakan piring piring nya di dapur lalu menghaela nafas sebentar, ia bingung apa yang ia rasakan tapi ia yakin ini bukan suatu perasaan yang baik. Ia tau itu. Tiba tiba saat ia hendak mencuci piring terakhir tangan yang sangat ia kenali melingkar di pinggang nya. "besok pagi aku akan berangkat pagi. Buatkan aku sarapan ya, istriku yang cantik." gumam Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "baiklah hyung."

Taehyung mengecup ringan pundak Jungkook, "hey manis, kau dapat masalah?" tanya Taehyung merasakan perubahan sikap sang istri, "aniya. Aku hanya merasa ngantuk. Aku ingin segera tidur." Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook. "baiklah. Selesaikan cucian piring ini lalu segera susul hyung hyung kesayangan mu itu. Mungkin lebih baik kau menyusulku ke kamar. Tapi terserah pada mu. Aku akan kembali kekamar. Selamat malam sayang ku." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

" _Selamat malam hyung. Aku juga mencintai mu."_ pikir Jungkook. Detik berikutnya air mata Jungkook jatuh. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan Taehyung sampai melupakan kata kata yang biasa nya mereka ucapkan sebelum tidur. Jungkook berjalan gintai kekamar setelah menyelesaikan cucian piringnya. "Jungkookie kajja!"ujar Yoongi dan Wonwoo sambil menepuk kasur di antara mereka. Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu membaringkan tubuh nya dantara hyung hyung nya.

"hyung, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah jika kau terus terusan menolak ajakan Tae-hyung soal hubungan intim, ia bisa meinggalkan ku?"gumam Jungkook pelan. "hm- tidak juga sih kook. Tapi, mungkin ia akan mencari orang lain untuk melepas hasratnya- tapi entahlah." ujar Wonwoo pelan, ia tak yakin dengan kata katanya. Jika ia bilang semua akan baik baik saja ia juga tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan Jungkook kedepan akan baik-baik saja, bukan? "aku setuju dengan Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi kalau sekarang kau benar benar berusaha untuk bisa menjadi istri yang lebih sempurna lagi, tapi jika samapai berbulan bulan kalian belum ada kemajuan itu bisa jadi kenyataan."

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya kencang. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana jika client Taehyung itu seorang perempuan yang seksi, pintar, dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika Taehyung jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu dan meninggalkan nya. Ia harus bagaimana?

"kook? Kau baik?" tanya Yoongi takut begitu juga Wonwoo yang terus mengelus tangan adik kecilnya itu. "tak apa, hyung. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." Jungkook memejamkan matanya walaupun tidak benar benar tertidur.

.

Jungkook bangun pukul 6 pagi lalu bersiap mandi dan membangunkan para hyung nya. Jungkook membuatkan sarapan untuk Taehyung lalu bergegas membantu Taehyung merapihkan pakaian nya. "ada apa, sayang?" Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook, ada yang beda dari Jungkook. "Aniya." Jawab Jungkook pelan lalu menggeleng. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, ia akan membahas ini setelah urusan dengan client nya sudah selesai. "baiklah sayang, aku akan berangkat. Jangan nakal, ok?" Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Lalu melambaikan tangan saat Taehyung menyusul Mingyu, Yoongi dan Jimin ke depan lift.

Mingyu dan Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "ada apa?" bisik Jimin pada Taehyung. "ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook." bisik Taehyung. "aneh?" sambar Mingyu dengan suara kencang. "sttt" Jimin dan Taehyung melirik kearah Yoongi yang ada di depan mereka. "iya, hari ini ia melayani ku seperti sebuah kewajiban semata, seperti tidak ikhlas, mungkin?" bisik Taehyung pada Jimin dan Mingyu.

"kau bertengkar dengan nya?" bisik Jimin lagi. Taehyung menggeleng. "mungkin mood nya sedang kurang bagus hyung." bisik Mingyu ddan segera di setujui oleh Jimin. "oh ya, nanti siang aku akan bertemu dengan client ku di 'cafe & steak'. Aku akan kesana sendiri jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Gyu." Mingyu mengangguk. "baik boss."

.

Jungkook dan Wonwoo kini sibuk dengan air mata dan cairan bening kental yang keluar dari hidung mereka, mereka tangah menonton drama yang sedang booming. "menangis begini aku jadi malas masak." keluh Wonwoo dengan hidung merah nya. "kau benar hyung. Siang ini kita makan di luar saja bagaimana?" Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "aku tau restoran dan cafe yang enak di sekitar sini. 'cafe & steak' hampir setiap malam minggu aku datang kesana dengan Mingyu dan disana makanan nya enak enak." mata Jungkook berbinar- "baiklah kita kesana!" walaupun hati nya merasa gelisah.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook dan Wonwoo tengah asik berbincang ditemani 2 piring steak dan 2 gelas lemon tea, Jungkook mulai melupakan perasaan anehnya tentang Taehyung karena terlalu asik berbicara dengaan hyung kesayangan nya. Matanya berkeliling melihat tiap sudut restauran itu lalu matanya berhenti pada seorang yeoja yang terlihat cantik dengan pakaian formal nya, entah mengapa ia kembali ingat dengan suami nya.

"Jungkookie?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Wonwoo disertai dengungan untuk menjawab panggilan kakak nya itu. "gwenchana?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan nya. "jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu, kau bisa cerita padaku." Ujar Wonwoo sembari menatap Jungkook, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa adik kesayangan nya itu baik baik saja.

"ah- Jungkook, aku rasa kita memesan makanan disini saja untuk makan malam." Jungkook mengangguk setuju lalu kembali melanjutkan lamunan nya.

.

Jungkook dan Wonwoo segera kembali ke apartemen setelah Wonwoo memesan makanan nya untuk makan malam mereka, rencana nya malam ini Yoongi, Jimin, Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan pulang setelah makan malam. Dan Jungkook sangat sedih akan hal itu, ditambah Taehyung yang juga belum kembali dari kantornya, Mingyu bilang sih Taehyung masih mengurus kontrak dengan perusahaan luar itu, dan proses nya memang cuku lama dan sulit.

Jungkook menatap kosong jendela. Ia menggigit bibirnya takut. Kemana Taehyung sebenarnya, sekarang semua orang sudah pulang dan waaktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam dan Taehyung belum juga kembali.

.

"kau mau tambah lagi, Tae?" ujar perempuan berbibir tebal itu sembari menyodorkan segelas alkohol. Taehyung meraih gelas itu dan menenggaknya habis. "aku- aku harus pulang, Joy-ssi." Taehyung mencoba bangkit dari duduk nya namun kembali terhempas ke Sofa yang sebelum nya ia duduki.

"bagaimana kalau satu botol lagi? Boss ku bilang ia akan sampai sekitar 1 jam lagi." Joy mengelus lembut dada Taehyung. "ayolah, kau tidak mau semua ini berakhir sia-sia kan ,Tae?" Joy membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam milik Taehyung.

"ku pikir, aku hanya perlu menandatangani kontral, karena tadi siang kita sudah membahasnya di café dekat kantor ku." Ujar Taehyung dengan susah payah karena cegukan yang memotong kata katanya. "oh ayolah Tae. Surat itu benar benar masih ada di boss ku." Joy mengelus leher Taehyung membuat Taehyung bergidik.

"ah- kau terlihat mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah kekamar saja? Aku sudah pesan kamar." Joy memapah Taehyung berjalan ke luar dari ruangan itu. "tidak perlu, Joy-ssi. Istriku sudah menungguku." Taehyung mencoba mempertahan kan kesadaran nya namun gagal, Taehyung kembali terhyung dan jatuh menindih Joy di atas sofa. "ah- astaga, Tae. Ku bilang juga apa, Jungkook pasti tidak mau suaminya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Kalau terjadi apa apa pasti Jungkook akan sedih. Apa salahnya menginap semalam disini? Toh itu lebih baik dari pada mempertaruhkan nyawa mu." Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan para satpam Joy berhasil memindahkan Taehyung ke salah satu kamar di tempat itu. Joy tersenyum licik ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Taehyung. Ia mencari ponsel Taehyung dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja nya yang menapakan separuh gunung kembarnya. Joy memotret dirinya, ia juga membawa Taehyung agar menindih nya dan memotretnya seolah Taehyung yang menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu ia memotret kembali beberapa pose dari awal bajunya yang masih menampakan separuh gunung kembarnya sampai tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersentak dan segera duduk, di sebelahnya ia melihat surat tentang kerjasama nya dengan perusahaan luar yang ternyata sudah di tanda tangani oleh nya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan segera mengecek email, Taehyung menghela nafas berat melihat email dari sahabat nya yang sebenar nya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar itu. "sial, gara gara alkohol aku jadi tertipu oleh wanita sialan itu." Sebenarnya tanpa Taehyung menemui Joy, Taehyung sudah dapat melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan sahabat nya itu. Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin di spesialkan, jadilah ia menemui Joy yang dulu nya adalah teman satu SMA Taehyung saat berada di inggris dulu.

Taehyung sebenarnya setengah sadar semalam, ia juga masih ingat beberapa hal yang dilakukan Joy. Tapi ia sungguh sungguh tidak kuat untuk melawan, ini karena ia tidak terbiasa berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Berbeda dengan Jimin dan Mingyu yang memang peminum.

Taehyung meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia segera menghubungi sahabatnya itu untuk melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Joy terhadap nya.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen nya. "kookie-ya?" Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya namun tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. "Jungkookie?" panggil nya lagi kini dengan suara yang terdengar panik. Taehyung beralih menatap _sticky note_ di pintu kulkas.

 _Hyung, aku sedang pergi ke supermarket. Segera mandi. Aku merindukan mu. Aku harap kau juga merindukan ku._

Taehyung tersenyum kecut saat membaca pasan dari Jungkook, ingatan nya tertuju pada Joy. Betapa bodohnya dia bisa bisa nya di atur oleh wanita seperti Joy. Taehyung terus merutuki dirinya sendiri selama perjalanan nya kekamarnya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat beberapa foto yang Joy ambil semalam menggunakan ponselnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat lalu meletakan ponselnya di kasur dan segera mandi. Ia akan menghapus foto foto itu saat selesai mandi nanti.

.

"aku pulang!" Jungkook meletakan belanjaan nya di konter dapur. Jungkook tersenyum cerah saat menyadari Taehyung sudah pulang. Dengan cepat ia berlari kekamar dan mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur lalu mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat ponsel Taehyung.

Jungkook yang memang bosan membuka ponsel Taehyung yang tidak pernah di kunci oleh pemiliknya. Dan saat ponsel itu menyala Jungkook menahan nafasnya, gambar didepan nya ini sukses membuat nya menjatuhkan air mata. Jungkoo terus menggeser foto foto itu hingga foto terakhir. Foto yang sangat membuatnya ingin mencekik wanita yang ada di foto itu, ia melihat wanita itu tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan Taehyung yang entah sedang apa karena wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada wanita itu. Jungkook menjatuhkan ponsel Taehyung. Kepala nya benar benar pening sekarang dan detik selanjutnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"hey bunny. Sudah pulang?" Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mendekat ke arah nya lalu detik selanjutnya Taehyung sudah memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tiba tiba dari Jungkook. "aku membenci mu Tae. Sangat."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"hey bunny. Sudah pulang?" Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mendekat ke arah nya lalu detik selanjutnya Taehyung sudah memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tiba tiba dari Jungkook. "aku membenci mu Tae. Sangat." Mata Taehyung membola. "tunggu- ada apa ini?" Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang hendak mendorongnya menjauh. Hati Taehyung berdenyut nyeri melihat Jungkook nya meneteskan air mata. "jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku menunggu mu pulang semalaman? Jawab aku, Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook susah payah.

"tidak sayang, tidak seperti itu. Ini hanya salah paham." Taehyung mencoba meraih Jungkook saat Jungkook menjauh dari nya. Jungkook mendorong Taehyung dengan sisa tenaga nya, ia benar benar merasa sesak. Ia tak menyangka Taehyung akan melakukan itu padanya.

"aku kira kau siap menunggu ku, hyung. Aku kira kau benar benar akan menunggu aku siap. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan orang lain? Kenapa kau tidak memaksa ku? Kenapa? Kenapa Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook menutup mulut nya menahan hisakan, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepala nya berharap kalau saja itu cuma mimpi buruk nya saja. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, matanya mulai berkaca. Ia segera meraih tubuh Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Jungkook! Dengarkan aku." Taehyung menghimpit tubuh Jungkook yang lebih besar darinya. "hey, dengarkan aku. Kau mau kan? Jungkookie, kau percaya kan aku tidak mungkin seperti itu?" Taehyung meengelus rambut Jungkook yang sudah pasrah. Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kau sudah mau mendengarkan ku. Aku yakin kau sedang berfikir yang tidak tidak tentangku." Taehyung mencabut kunci kamar dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. "istirahatlah. Aku akan memanggil Wonwoo."

Jungkook memilih untuk berbaring di kasurnya sedangkan Taehyung duduk di ruang tengah sambil menunggu kabar dari Mingyu.

.

Taehyung segera bangkit dari duduk nya saat mendengar bell berbunyi, ia segera membuka kan pintu apartemen nya. "Hyung, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? aish!" serobot Wonwoo lalu segera masuk ke dalam apartemen adiknya itu. "kau kan tau aku tidak bisa minum alkohol." Keluh Taehyung. "kalau tau tidak bisa minum alkohol kenapa minum?" sewot Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah kesal nya. "ck aku tidak tau Wonwoo, aku pikir kadar alkoholnya tidak setinggi itu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang alkohol." Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas maklum dan segera berjalan ke kamar adiknya.

"Gyu, bantu aku memasak." Ajak Taehyung. "bantu?" Mingyu menjawab dengan nada mengejek lalu segera berjalan ke dapur. "ya ya- maksud ku, Mingyu-ya tolong masakan makanan. Aku sangat minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantu." Mingyu tersenyum menang "nah itu baru benar." Taehyung menggerutu kesal mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar Jungkook lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah mencari Taehyung. "Cepat temui Jungkook." Titah Wonwoo, Taehyung menatap Wonwoo heran. "kau sudah cerita semuanya pada Jungkook?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku hanya sedikit menghiburnya lalu memberi tau kalau kau benar benar di jebak oleh wanita itu. Cepat sana, sebelum Jungkook betfikir yang tidak tidak." Taehyung mengangguk paham lalu segera bergegas menemui Jungkook, sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Wonwoo kembali memanggilnya. "berikan aku uang." Taehyung menatap Wonwoo heran, ia melempar tatapan nya ke dompetnya yang tergeletak manis diatas meja. Wonwoo segera menggapai dompet Taehyung. "aku dan Mingyu akan membelikan Jungkook kue coklat." Wonwoo menarik Mingyu keluar dari apartemen itu, Taehyung tertawa geli melihat Mingyu yang menunjukan ekspresi lelah nya.

Taehyung masuk kekamarnya dengan semangkuk sup ditangan nya. "kookie-ya." Taehyung duduk disebelah Jungkook dan memeluk erat Jungkooknya itu. "maafkan aku, sungguh aku dijebak olehnya, dia membohongimu tentang alkohol dan aku meminum nya."

"kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan nya kan, hyung?" airmata Jungkook kembali menetes. "tidak sayang. Aku benar benar tidak melakukan apapun. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia hanya ingin membuat mu marah." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan nya. "kau tidak bohong padaku kan hyung? Tidak kan?" Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook. "tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Kau tau, aku tidak pernah bisa bohong padamu ya kan?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "maafkan aku, Tae." Jungkoom memeluk Taehyung erat. "aku yang harusnya minta maaf sayang." Jungkook tersenyum kecil masih dengan jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"cha- kau harus makan ne?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan meraih semangkuk sup dan sendok yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook memakan sup itu perlahan. Jujur saja ia masih sedikit sebal dengan Taehyung bodohnya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk marah lagi pula Jungkook percaya Taehyung. Tapi yang benar benar belum bisa di maafkan saat ini adalah wanita itu.

"kookie?" Jungkook menoleh melihat Taehyung yang tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan aneh. "kau. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" ucap Jungkook tiba tiba sambil meletakan mangkuk bekas makan nya di nakas. "ya, kau tau aku memang bodoh kan, sayang?" jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran bodohnya. "kau itu tinggal di inggris lama tapi tidak tau jenis jenis alkohol." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kau lupa? Aku kan disana sampai lulus SMA, mana mungkin murid teladan sepertiku mengkonsumsi alkohol sebelum waktu nya? Iya kan? Kau harusnya bangga mempunyai suami seperti ku." Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung, "dasar menyebalkan."

"kookie." Jungkook mengerenyitkan alisnya saat nada bicara Taehyung berubah. "ung?" Jungkook memundurkan tubuh nya saat Taehyung mendekat kearahnya. "Ya-yak! Hyung ada apa dengan mu?" panik Jungkook saat Taehyung berhasil menarik pinggangnya. "kau tau? Aku sangat ingin melakukan nya bersama mu. Hanya kau." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook gelagapan. "kau sangat manis." Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Jungkook tersentak saat punggungnya bertemu kasur dan tangan nya ditahan samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya oleh tangan Taehyung. "cantik." Ujar Taehyung tiba tiba, Jungkook menatapa pupil Taehyung yang menggelap. "Tae." Cicit Jungkook saat wajah Taehyung mendekat ke wajahnya. "hm?"

Detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah meraup bibir Jungkook, ia membebaskan tangan Jungkook membiarkan Jungkook mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Taehyung. Taehyung mengelus pinggang Jungkook lalu melepaskan ciuman nya. "ahh~" Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan daerah selatan nya bertemu dengan daerah selatan Taehyung yang sama sama masih terbalut celana. "kau benar benar cantik." Bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook. "eung~ Tae ada yang memencet bell." Jungkook menggeliat pelan sambil mendorong bahu Taehyung pelan.

"itu kakak mu." Taehyung bangun dari posisinya lalu menarik tangan Jungkook agar mengikutinya. "Sore Tae." Taehyung membulatkan matanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook dengan wajah merah dan mata berkaca. "oh- kau istri Taehyung ya?" Joy masuk dengan santai dan tersenyum remeh kearah Jungkook. "hey, kau sangat tidak sopan. Aku belum mengizinkan kau masuk." Taehyung menarik tangan Joy menjauh dari Jungkook, namun Joy malah bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung. "ayolah Tae. Tidak usah malu begitu di depan istri- akhh lepas sakit" Joy memegang tangan Jungkook yang sedang Jungkook gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Joy. "karena Taehyung tidak akan kasar pada yeoja, jadi aku saja yang kasar pada mu." Jungkook menarik rambut Joy agar keluar dari apartemen nya. "jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu mendekati suami ku." Jungkook melepas kasar rambut Joy dari genggaman nya tanpa memperdulikan tangisan pilu dari yeoja di hadapan nya. Jungkook segera menutup pintu apartemen nya.

"sudah marah marah nya?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukan nya. "Hyungie~ ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya, "kau yakin?" Jungkook mengangguk yakin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wonu hyung~ kue nya simpan di apartmen mu dulu ne" Jungkook terkekeh lalu bergumam 'eung!' sebagai jawaban ya. "besok siang kesini ne~ annyong~" Jungkook memutuskan panggilan itu lalu meletakan ponselnya di meja ruang tamu.

Ia mendekat kearah Taehyung lalu memainkan kancing baju Taehyung. "kau menggoda ku, nyonya kim?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung. "tidak?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu melingkarkan lengan nya di leher Taehyung. "Tae." Jungkook mulai mepreteli satu persatu kancing baju Taehyung, lalu memainkan jarinya di dada telanjang Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu menggendong tubuh istrinya itu kekamar mereka.

Taehyung mendaratkan istrinya di ranjang mereka.

 _Srett_

"Kya! Tae!" Jungkook menutup wajah nya saat Taehyung berhasil membuka celana nya dengan satu tarikan. "kita main main dulu sayang. Keluarkan suara mu yang indah itu. Ohya, aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menangis. Ingat itu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran. "menangis untuk apa?" Taehyung tergelak, "untuk banyak hal, sayang. Aku akan membuatmu menangis sambil memohon padaku karena kau terlihat sangat manis jika melakukan itu." Jungkook menunjukan bunny smile nya. "aku akan suka apapun yang kau lakukan hyung."

"masokis." Taehyung melepas baju Jungkook. "dan aku akan menangis untuk mu, hyungie." Jungkook memandang sayu kearah Taehyung sembari menekuk kakinya dan memilin nipplenya sendiri. "Cih setan kecil. Lihat saja akibatnya"

…

"Nyahh! Taeh! Ampunh-

 **TBC**

 **Joy nya udah di jambak ya sama Jungkook** **ohh iyaa banyak yang bilang konfliknya mainstream.. nahhh jadi sebetulnya aku udah ga terlalu feel sama ff ini.. jadi ff ini ga sesuai alur yang aku tentuin dulu**

 **Untuk chapter depan end yaa ehehehe.. maaf ini kecepetan alurnya yaa**

 **See yaa..**


End file.
